Outsider
by paranoid woman
Summary: Summary: Her dark hair looked just right against the pale blue of his pillow as he went to catch her mouth. HET, Don/Robin, rated M.


**Title: ****Outsider  
****Characters/pairings:** Don/Robin.  
**Word Count:** 1,106.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** Season 2, 4 and 5.  
**Summary****:** Her dark hair looked just_ right_ against the pale blue of his pillow as he went to catch her mouth.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs or anything related to it.  
**Beta:** The fantastic twins_m0m and the great Lily G.

**Outsider**

The lights were almost gone by the time Don found the way home in her. Lying over her, legs tangled, he let her do whatever she wanted. The walls between them didn't exist anymore. There was only space for their quickened breaths and their slow, lazy caresses as they enjoyed the feeling of each other being ready and wiling.

He laughed into her mouth, giving in to the idea of his heart being full of joy. They'd stumble across the room before finding the bed. It'd been a complicated ride – he'd hit his leg against the door when walking in and she'd had trouble letting her hair fall from the ponytail she'd decided to put up that night.

In her arms, at her mercy, Don was alive for the first time in months. Her dark hair looked just_ right_ against the pale blue of his pillow as he went to catch her mouth. She tasted like watermelon, the sweet, fresh and addictive flavor that meant everything Robin was.

Underneath him, she broke the kiss with a sexy sound and gave him a little, confident smile. She rolled them over and then it was she the one on top, barely lifting his t-shirt and placing soft kisses on his stomach. He watched her sweet head leaning down to show him how safe she felt with him. It was a sensation that managed to please him on so many levels. With every touch, she could take him to places his mind was afraid to go. Before her, he couldn't really give himself to anyone; when she came into his life, soon he was all hers. Forever, no matter the distance or the unspoken words.

She let her hands roam under the t-shirt, over his chest and then moved her hips until she was seated over Don's hips. She rubbed herself against him, dragging a little moan from him. He caressed the exposed creamy legs that slid out of her black, short nightie. She was biting her lip; she'd never looked so beautiful and tasty.

It was hard not to respond hoarsely, but he wanted to make this moment last as much as he could. "That's dangerous, missy…" he warned.

"I'm not your missy, Don… I'm your mistress," she muttered, almost about to laugh again.

He got the idea and gave her a curious grin. "Oh, really?"

She leaned to kiss him and then whispered against his lips, "Yeah."

"Well… I won't play the slave forever, you know."

He rolled them over again and pinned her against the bed, hearing her laugh delightfully and letting her choose what was next, despite his words. She quickly wrapped her arms around him. Her legs did, too, around his hips.

Laughs stopped. Was this the moment? They locked eyes, taking in each other's scent, and then they completely closed the gap between them for a passionate kiss. Don intruded her mouth and he was suddenly sure that she wanted him inside her, just like in the old days.

But a shadow ran through his mind. He remembered feeling like an outsider in her life the first time they've met after she'd left. She'd been the one to walk away. To Don, that was a big change in his love life. It meant that she was the one in control – the one that decided whether she wanted him by her side or not.

Willingly, she wrapped her legs around him tighter, asking for another kiss. He was probably thinking too much, and that would certainly ruin the moment. Trying to push the confusing thoughts aside, Don glanced at the nightstand. The lube was in the first drawer, and if they wanted to stay safe, he'd have to go through some of the items that were there, too.

The feeling of Robin's lips on his neck was _very_ distracting. He messily reached out for the drawer, trying to move towards it without getting too far away from her. But this silly attempt ended up with him getting too close to the edge of the bed and finally falling from it. He even hit his head against the nightstand on his way to the floor.

He caressed the place where he was hurting, but even if he was a bit dizzy right now, he needed to do what he was about to do. Still confused, he opened the first drawer and took out the lube and two condoms.

"Eppes," she called, and she sounded very serious. When Don turned to her, she was sitting down on the bed, looking at him. Her skin was porcelain against the blackness of the silk that covered her body in all the right places for him to wonder what was underneath.

"I thought…" Don muttered, not really knowing how to continue. He put the items down. She must have not wanted this. Playing was fine - they'd done it a few times already since she'd come back to L.A.- but maybe going for the consummation of the act was going too fast for them. She could be scared, just like he was. She could want to take it slow and wait until she was sure that she wanted him in her life for good.

"I left, but…" she said, grabbing the lube pot and offering it to him. She was so close to him, so warm, soft, strong… strangely, so reachable. Her lips moved, not trembling… The message got through. "I love you."

_I love you.  
_

Don's mouth opened slightly at her voice and the meaning of her confession. Frozen, he didn't even notice his arms lying on both sides of his body. He couldn't believe she'd said it. He'd never, ever expected it to be tonight.

Slowly, she pulled at his t-shirt sweetly. Looking into her eyes, he let her take it off. Her hands caressed his torso, pulling him closer as he still couldn't react. Her nearness had broken him; he cupped her face and pulled her towards him for the deepest kiss he'd ever given her. _I love you, too._ He couldn't find the words to say it, but he hoped Robin knew.

She simply responded to the kiss, all understanding and forgiveness and thank yous and _love_. She was surrendering to him, telling him she knew what he felt.

Placing butterfly kisses on her face, holding her close to him, making love to the only woman he'd ever really cared about this way, Don realized that it'd been okay for him to be an outsider for a while. Now, it was all so different. He was all in – melting into a single soul with her.

**The End.**


End file.
